


The only way

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's 11:12 PM, Jack Kline (mentioned) - Freeform, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: "So, all this time, the time you spent with him that was a-- that was all a lie, wasn't it Dean? You never even cared, now did you?" Castiel sneered,





	The only way

Castiel was mad, mad at Dean, mad at Sam... Basically mad at the both of them.

They put Jack in the Mal'lak box and Dean wanted Jack to stay there even after what Castiel had said.

"You should never have tried to lock him away." Castiel sneered 

"I wanted him dead." Dean spat out, causing Castiel to raise his voice.

"So, all this time, the time you spent with him that was a-- that was all a lie, wasn't it Dean? You never even cared, now did you?"

Dean was taken back at Castiel's words, and Sam was shocked for a bit before his expression faded into guilt.

"Cass, of course, I cared-"

"If you 'cared' then you wouldn't have wanted him dead!"

"H-... He killed mom! He burnt off his damn soul!"

Sam abrupted them "He burned off his soul, to save us, Dean. If it weren't for him, Micheal would've killed us."

Dean scrunched up his nose and his eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah, but thanks to that, he's soulless, he probably killed a man. We're gonna have to stop him!" 

He reached for the gun.

"Dean-"

"This is the only way."


End file.
